Talk:Majin
How is there a race of Majins? My first thought would be that Bibidi and Babidi are Majin. Secondly, didn't Bibidi create Majin Buu himself? :Dragon Ball Online is set to include the Majins as a race, and they are pink, Buu-like creatures. -- 08:08, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::In addition, like you said, Majin Buu is an "artificial" Majin created using magic. DBO will mark the debut of the race Buu belongs to, who (presumably) weren't spawned by magic. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 14:38, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::I feel it is important to include the fact that when Buu is first introduced that he is classed as a 'demon' meaning he would be the same as if not similar in nature to Dabura. However it is later changed to say that Bibidi 'created' Bu now wether it's literal creation or simply he powered up Buu (in a similar manner to how the Hellsing Organisation 'Created' the Vampire in Alucard in the hellsing manga) to become an engine of destruction. The Majin race most likely refers to him being of the former type, a species of Demon meaning it is possible for other Majin to exist. YTOfficer01 14:31 26th February 2009 question:if kid buu is the original form of buu,why would all the other majin look like the kai absorbed buu?looks like a mistake on there part.Ssj gogeta vs. broly 02:54, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::actually, it's been stated that there's both the super buu/kid buu looking majins and the fatty ones ^_^, the way they're introduced is by majin buu making a female counterpart that looks a bit like a more slender version of the other 'evil' buu forms. Geomexis 19:46, December 26, 2009 (UTC) So let me get this straight... Majin Buu created/spawned a female Buu with which he then "fathered" a whole race? Inbreeding never made anything smarter and Buu wasn't the smartest kid on the block to start with. 18:36, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :: I seriously doubt normal medical logic applies to a race of pink, form-altering, creatures capable of ripping pieces of themselves off of their bodies. I mean, they're essentially living Play-Doh, for all we know they're not even susceptible to mental disabilities. Besides, you can't really consider the Love Beam sex since it involves no physical contact or anything else sexual. 05:44, June 16, 2012 (UTC) June 16, 2012 - Why are these guys in the villian section on the front page? Not the ones controlled by babidi.Fivestar811 (talk) 22:07, April 30, 2015 (UTC) More like magic people. Fivestar811 (talk) 01:23, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ...Are you sure you're not talking about Buu? — A (t • ) A Race? If you know dragon ball, a Majin is someone under the control of Babidi or Bibidi. So classifying this as a race it's correct. I think we should change it. Buu is a demon not a "Majin" SSGKakarotto (talk) Still not sure if Buu really is a demon, I just thought he's called one because of the "Majin" (Demon man) in his name. Then again Demigra does say that Majin race defys him when fighting him. I guess the race really are Demons. Fivestar811 (talk) 04:29, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Removing content I'm not sure why the other Majin types from various Dragon Ball media keep getting removed, they're referred to as "Majins" in the English AND Japanese versions in both cases, unlike the way "Majin" was used to apply to everyone under Babidi's mind control in the dub. At the very least, Ozotto should stay, as he's explicitly refererred to as a Majin, and his full name is "Majin Ozotto". I get that there's a distinction between the race of Buu's spawned descendents and Ozotto/whoever else, but when they're explicitly refferred to as Majins, I don't know what the point in removing them from here are, since this page is perfectly appropriate for noting the other types. BubbleRevolution (talk) 22:21, June 26, 2017 (UTC)